Sailor Moon Super R
by Serpens Malange
Summary: Five girls travel from the future on Nemesis to take their revenge on those of Earth for the deaths of thier loved ones.
1. Three New Senshi. Three New Enemies

Setting: This takes place directly after Sailor Moon R. Quartz has come from the future with some of the other Royals of Nemesis to take revenge for the deaths of Demando, Saffiru, Emerald (can't remember her Japanese name), and Rubeus.  
  
Disclaimer: The only people I own are Sailors Nemesis, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, and Ruby. I also own their many other forms, which will be later introduced. Oh, I also own Lord Lapis and his many forms. Other than that.I don't own anyone else in Sailor Moon.  
  
++Sailor Moon Super R++  
  
--Three New Senshi. Three New Enemies--  
  
"Hey Grandpa, I'm going to bed now." Rei called out to her Grandfather in the next room of the temple. She had just finished her chores when it all began. First she saw a flash of pink fly by her.  
  
"Ruby Fire Singe!" She heard a female voice yell out somewhere near her. A nearby tree was hit with the fireball and turned to ash. "You'll never be able to catch me!" Another female voice called. Rei could see a girl standing where the tree once had.  
  
She was dressed in pink and had pink hair and eyes. The girl's hair was so long that it almost touched the ground. "Ruby Whip Blaze!" A figure hidden by shadows called out as a whip wrapped around the girl in pink and set fire.  
  
The owner of the whip stepped forward out of the shadows. She was dressed in a Sailor fuku. Rei couldn't believe her eyes, another Sailor Senshi. "Who are you?" Rei asked slightly shocked. The girl in the fuku ignored her question and retrieved her whip. She then turned and walked toward the front steps and left the temple grounds.  
  
Rei walked over to where the girl in pink had been to see if she was all right, but there was no one there. She had disappeared. "What just happened here?" She muttered to herself. She shook her head. "Maybe Luna will know something about it." She said to herself as she walked off to her room.  
  
"You two did very well tonight." Three young females had gathered in front of the steps at the temple to meet the two girls walking down the steps. The one in the center was speaking. "Thank you your highness." Said the girl dressed in the Sailor Fuku and the girl in pink.  
  
The next day after school the inner senshi all met up at Rei's house. She told them all about the strange thing that had happened the night before. Luna knew nothing about it. Neither did Artemis. "You girls had better be careful, it looks like we have a new enemy." Luna said to them as they were leaving.  
  
That evening as Makoto was walking to her apartment stopped by the park to relax. That wasn't such a good idea though, because at that moment she saw two females fighting. Makoto walked over to where the girls where fighting and noticed one was dressed in a fuku. The other girl, who was dressed in white, had the senshi tied up.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!" Makoto yelled as she held up her transformation stick. A moment later she has transformed into Sailor Jupiter. By the time she had run over to the fight she noticed that the senshi was winning the fight.  
  
The girl dressed as a senshi held up the staff in her hand. "Emerald Staff Shake!" She slammed the staff down. The ground opened up beneath the girl in white and swallowed her up. The girl in the fuku tossed her hair and walked off.  
  
"Hey! Who are you!!?? Come Back!" Jupiter yelled after the girl. "Could that be the same girl Rei saw?" Makoto de-transformed and watched the unknown senshi walk away. In the time it took Makoto to blink the senshi was gone, she had disappeared from sight. "Where did she go? She was just there." Makoto pulled out her communication device and called Usagi.  
  
"I just saw the strangest thing Usagi. I think I saw the same senshi Rei did. She was fighting this girl.and she just disappeared. She didn't say anything other than her attack." She said into the watch like object. She closed it once she received orders from Luna and went to Usagi's house.  
  
At the other end of the park three girls stood waiting. The two girls that had just been fighting walked up to them and bowed to the girl in the center. "How did we do your highness?" Asked the girl in yellow. "You did well." The two girls stood and the five of them disappeared together.  
  
Luna called an emergency meeting of the senshi. Once they all had gathered Luna got up on the table, "Makoto tell the others what you told Usagi and me over the communicator." Makoto nodded and told her story. "What did the senshi you saw look like?" Rei asked.  
  
"She wore all green." Makoto recalled. "The one that I saw wore red, not green." Rei said. "Then there are two unknown senshi?" Ami asked looking up from her book. "It looks that way." Luna said putting her paw to her chin. Just then they heard a loud crash outside. Luna jumped off the table and ran off to the door. "I think you girls should check that sound out."  
  
"Another Senshi?" Usagi asked surprised by what she saw when she opened the door. "What do you mean Usagi?" Luna asked as she ran to the open door. "Girls transform now!" She yelled at the five girls gathered behind her.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power." "Mercury Star Power." "Mars Star Power." "Jupiter Star Power." "Venus Star Power." They all yelled, "MAKE UP!" together. Once they five had finished transforming they ran over to where the fight was.  
  
"You girls are not needed in this fight." Said the girl in the fuku as she pulled out two swords. "Starlight Twinkle!" She yelled as a beam struck the girl she was fighting with. The girl fell to the ground. "I will be back to settle this." She said as she disappeared. The senshi put her swords back into their sheaths on her back.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked. The girl turned around to face her. " I am Sailor Nemesis." 


	2. Introductions From the Nemesisans

Setting: This takes place directly after Sailor Moon R. Quartz has come from the future with some of the other Royals of Nemesis to take revenge for the deaths of Demando, Saffiru, Emerald (can't remember her Japanese name), and Rubeus.  
  
Disclaimer: The only people I own are Sailors Nemesis, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, and Ruby. I also own their many other forms, which will be later introduced. Oh, I also own Lord Lapis and his many forms. Other than that.I don't own anyone else in Sailor Moon.  
  
++Sailor Moon Super R++  
  
--Introductions From the Nemesisans--  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked. The girl turned around to face her. " I am Sailor Nemesis." She said with a slight bow. "Nemesis?!" Moon squeaked as she jumped back.  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?" Nemesis asked with a glaring look on her face. "Are you from the future?" One of the senshi asked. "Yes, I have traveled from the future along with my senshi guardians to chase down a group of villains."  
  
"You came here with other senshi?" Rei asked. "Yes. My guardians, the Gemstone senshi." Nemesis said dryly. Just then four girls dressed in senshi fukus walked up; it seemed as though they had just appeared. The five earth senshi de-transformed and stood before the five girls seeming all from Nemesis.  
  
"Will you show us your true selves?" Luna asked the five girls still in their senshi fukus. The four girls that had just walked up all looked at Nemesis. She nodded and de-transformed. The other four de-transformed one by one. "Who would be the leader among you five?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I would be the leader." Said the girl who just momentarily had been Sailor Nemesis. "My name is Quartz. Princess Quartz." She stated matter-of-factly with a little smirk. She was dressed in a short sliver dress and a pale blue lace up jacket over it. The jacket reached to her ankles. Her knee- length boots were the same color as her jacket and laced up. She had sliver- blue hair and violet eyes.  
  
Quartz turned to the girl next to her. "This is Obsidian, she is Sailor Diamond." The female with short black hair and gray-black eyes bowed slightly. "She is another Princess from our planet." She was dressed in a black dress that was mid-calf length. She had a black cape draped over her shoulders. She wore ankle length black boots.  
  
"I am Crystal. My senshi form is Sailor Sapphire. I am also a Princess on Nemesis." Said the girl with shoulder length blue hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a knee-length blue dress and blue strap sandals.  
  
"I'm Alunite a.k.a. Sailor Emerald. I am a Duchess on Nemesis." A girl with medium length green hair and shinning green eyes stepped forward. She was dressed in a green mock turtleneck shirt, green mini skirt, and black knee- length boots.  
  
The girl with shoulder length wavy red hair and blazing ruby eyes bowed. She was dressed in a red crushed velvet dress that had feathers around the neck and the ends of the sleeves. Her knee-length black boots showed through the mid-tight length slits in her dress. "I am Sardonyx, Sailor Ruby. I am also a Duchess on Nemesis."  
  
"You know who we are. We would like to know who you are." Quartz said still smirking. "I am Usagi. This is Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. The cat's name is Luna." She said pointing to each girl. "Of what are you Sailors?" Obsidian asked coldly. "Usagi is Sailor Moon. Ami is Sailor Mercury. Rei is Sailor Mars. Makoto is Sailor Jupiter, and Minako is Sailor Venus." Luna said stepping in front of the girls.  
  
Quartz stepped froward and looked over the five girls. At the same time Usagi stepped forward and looked over the Nemesisans. Usagi held out her hand to Quartz and smiled brightly at her. Quartz shook Usagi's hand and smirked. "I guess this means that we all can work together." Said Usagi.  
  
"Yes, I guess we can form a team of senshi and work together." Quartz said still smirking. Obsidian stepped up behind Quartz and whispered something in her ear. Quartz turned to her and nodded; then turned back to Usagi. "Obsidian just reminded me that we have enrolled as students at T*A Academy here in Tokyo."  
  
"That is the school that I go to." Said Rei as she stepped forward. "Have you already received your uniforms?" Quartz nodded. "Yes we got them just this morning." Alunite stepped forward, "I think it is time for us to leave." She spoke with rudeness in her voice and a sly grin on her face. Quartz looked sharply at Alunite. "Even if you do have a point you needn't be so rude about it." Alunite bowed. "Forgive me Your Highness."  
  
"It has been nice meeting you five. If we see each other again I would like to tell you about the group of villains we followed here." Quartz said as she bowed. "Then we could all fight the enemy." Usagi smiled as she spoke. Quartz nodded and motioned to her followers to go. She turned and followed them out.  
  
"All that sweetness made me sick." Obsidian said once they were at the bottom of the shrine's steps. "I agree," said Quartz, "but we will have to deal with it until our mission is complete." The five of them disappeared.  
  
"Something tells me that we shouldn't trust those five, especially not the leader." Rei said looking the way the five girls had just walked off in. "Why do you say that Rei? They seemed perfectly nice." Usagi said. "Something about them.I'm not sure, but there is something evil about them." The other four looked at her puzzled. "Ami, can you keep an eye on them using your computer?" Luna asked. "I think I can. Let me see."  
  
She pulled out her pocket computer and began typing at it. "Yes, I think I can track their energy." She held up the computer screen and showed the others. "With this we can know where they are at all times." 


	3. Attack of the Freezing Silence

Setting: This takes place directly after Sailor Moon R. Quartz has come from the future with some of the other Royals of Nemesis to take revenge for the deaths of Demando, Saffiru, Emerald (can't remember her Japanese name), and Rubeus.  
  
Disclaimer: The only people I own are Sailors Nemesis, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, and Ruby. I also own their many other forms, which will be later introduced. Oh, I also own Lord Lapis and his many forms. Other than that.I don't own anyone else in Sailor Moon.  
  
++Sailor Moon Super R++  
  
-- Attack Of Freezing Silence--  
  
She pulled out her pocket computer and began typing at it. "Yes, I think I can track their energy." She held up the computer screen and showed the others. "With this we can know where they are at all times." Just then her computer set on fire. She quickly dropped it. The computer turned to ash before their very eyes. "What just happened?" Usagi asked Luna. "I'm not sure."  
  
"That is what you get for trying to track us." Quartz smiled. "You did good Crystal." She bowed. "Thank you Your Highness." Quartz smirked. "I'd like to see them try and track us now." Sardonyx stepped trough the doors of the throne room. She stood before Quartz's throne and bowed. "Your highness Alunite has disappeared again, and Lord Lapis is here." She looked at the princess through her bangs. "Let him in. I will deal with Alunite later."  
  
A tall slender man with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes walked through the throne room doors. He bowed before her Royal Highness, Quartz. "Stand. Its remarkable how much you look like my older brother, Saffiru. That is before he was killed by those senshi." She made a sound of disgust. Crystal turned away, almost in tears. Quartz looked in Crystal's general direction, then turned and looked back at Lord Lapis.  
  
He walked up to Quartz's throne and took her hand and kissed. "You look lovelier every day." She smirked at him. "And you are still a suck up." Lord Lapis grinned at her. "I guess you know why I am here." He stepped down from her throne and turned to a screen in the room. With a flick of his wrist the screen turned on. It showed the 5-earth senshi. "So that is what they do in their spare time?" Lord Lapis grinned and looked at Quartz. "These girls really have no other life than fighting."  
  
"If they like fights, a fight is what we shall give them." Quartz smiled evilly. "Sardonyx go to Earth." She smirked. Sardonyx bowed, "Yes your highness." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. "Smart move Princess. Kill them when they least expect it, even though I doubt they expect it now." Quartz looked up sharply at him. "I know what I am doing. I already have a plan made out. First we will slowly tear the senshi team apart, and from there we will kill them."  
  
"I guess you could do that if you want to beat around the bush. You know it would be a lot easier and a lot less time consuming if you just killed them off now." Lapis said as he turned and began to walk out of the room. Quartz jumped up out of her throne. "This is my plan I will do what I want to do! No one will tell me otherwise. Now if you know what is good for you, you will keep your damned opinions to yourself unless I ask you for them. Understood?" Quartz yelled at him. Lapis looked back at her over his shoulder, "Understood, your highness." He hissed out the last two words.  
  
As soon as he was outside of the throne room and far enough away from anyone he said, "She will regret what she just did. She does not know who she is dealing with." She smirked and walked on to his room in the large palace. "Crystal, remind me to kill him once we have gotten closer to the earth senshi." Crystal nodded.  
  
Two women dressed in white appeared in the middle of the park. They walked together to where Usagi and the others were at, the restaurant they always go to after school. The first female threw a black energy bomb at the building, the other went inside. She blew, and as the air passed her lips it turned to ice. Everyone and everything in the room turned to ice except Usagi and the other senshi. The five of them quickly transformed.  
  
".In the name of the Moon I will punish you." Sailor Moon pointed a finger at the girl and another the other female appeared by her side. "Two.who are these girls?" One of the senshi asked. Both girls smiled.  
  
"I am Silence, first sister of the Elemental Four." Said the girl with the white hair. She wore a short white dress with white knee boots. On her forehead she had a white moon The other girl wore a white dress and white sandals. She had pale blonde hair and a snowflake on her forehead. "And I am Freeze, second sister of the Elemental Four." They both bowed with sly grins on their faces. Silence held a black energy bomb in her hands behind her and Freeze held a bomb of frost. They threw the bombs as they stood straight up.  
  
The black bomb landed in front of Sailor Moon and Mars. Black vine like ribbons wrapped around their bodies and began to drain their energy. The frost bomb landed near Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. Ice slowly began to cover the three's bodies. Silence prepared another bomb because she knew who would be showing up next, and right on schedule a red rose landed at Freeze's feet. Silence threw the energy bomb at him and it hit him. He fell to the ground and the vines covered him also.  
  
"She told us not to kill them just yet." Freeze said to Silence. "So we are just playing with them?" Silence said dryly. "Basically." 


	4. Information on the Enemy

Setting: This takes place directly after Sailor Moon R. Quartz has come from the future with some of the other Royals of Nemesis to take revenge for the deaths of Demando, Saffiru, Emerald (can't remember her Japanese name), and Rubeus.  
  
Disclaimer: The only people I own are Sailors Nemesis, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, and Ruby. I also own their many other forms, which will be later introduced. Oh, I also own Lord Lapis and his many forms. Other than that.I don't own anyone else in Sailor Moon.  
  
++Sailor Moon Super R++  
  
-- Information on the Enemy--  
  
"She told us not to kill them just yet." Freeze said to Silence. "So we are just playing with them?" Silence said dryly. "Basically." Silence waved her hand and the black vines disappeared from around the bodies. Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Tuxedo Kamen lay out cold. Freeze did the same, and the ice melted off and the three girls fell to the ground. "Since our game is over I am leaving." Silence said as she disappeared. Freeze frowned, and left a note for the senshi. She then disappeared.  
  
Moments later everyone in the building awoke. The senshi found the note left by the two sisters. It said that it was not over, and that they had yet to see their full power. "I don't want to fight these girls, they are much to powerful. Two of them put all six of us down. And there are still more of them, and they are hiding their true powers." Usagi whined. "The power part might be a bluff." Artemis said and the others nodded. "I don't care, they are still powerful. Those attacks were very powerful." Usagi rebutted.  
  
"I can fight the ice attack with my fire. Or Ami could fight it using her water, but I don't how we can hold off the other attack." Rei said frowning. "Usagi could try to hold off the attack with her wand." Luna said. "Didn't they say they were sisters out of four?" Ami asked. "Yes, I think they did. Then that means that there are only two more, and they can't be that much more powerful." Luna thought out loud. "The other enemies we have faced always sent out their weakest first." Makoto said. "That means they could get even stronger." Usagi gulped.  
  
As they were talking Sardonyx and Crystal walked in and looked around the room. They found the five girls and ran over to their table. Crystal smiled at them. "Hi guys. I was told that I could find you here." Minako motioned for them to sit down, so they did. They told her all about what had happened. Sardonyx gasped, "You met two of the Elemental Four?" They all nodded. "I guess I should tell you about them then, since you have run into two of them. They are the enemy we came here after. There are five of them. They are also very strong. Which two did you met?" She asked.  
  
"I think they said their names were Silence and Freeze." Usagi said. "Then you met two of the stronger ones. The strongest is their leader Star. The other two are named Shine and Blaze." Crystal paused for a breath. "Is that what your leader was wanting to tell us about them?" Luna asked. "Yes, Princess Quartz was going to tell you that, and possibly a bit of their history. They hated our family with a passion and tried to kill off Prince Demando. Princess Quartz banished them for trying to hurt her brother. After that they vowed revenge on her." Sardonyx stood up and excused herself. She then left and went back to the palace.  
  
"Then why would they travel to the past?" Ami asked. "We aren't too sure why they did that. Just be careful, they could kill you if they wanted to. Is there anything else about them that you wish to know?" Crystal asked. "Why are they attacking us?" Artemis asked peering over Minako's shoulder. "That is another thing we aren't too sure of." Rei stood up angrily, "Is there anything that you do know?" She said with an angry huff. "That they are very dangerous." Crystal answered back.  
  
A little while later Crystal left the restaurant by herself. She headed back to the palace. Along the way she decided she would take a walk through the local park and look around. Lord Lapis followed her every move. He watched the way the sun shinned off her hair, how she shook her hips when she walked. He thought it best to let her know she was following her and walked up beside her. "And why are we lingering in the park? Shouldn't you head back to the palace?"  
  
Crystal jumped. "Don't do that my Lord, you scared me." He bowed to her and they stopped walking. "Forgive me Princess." She rolled her eyes at him. "Why are you following me? Did Quartz send you to find me?" He stood and looked her in the eyes. "No, the Princess did not send me after you. I was worried about you." Lapis smiled sincerely and Crystal looked at him surprised. "Why would you worry about me?" She asked. "I care about you fair Princess." He took her hand in his and kissed it. She quickly pulled her hand away from him.  
  
"You know I don't feel the same way. I wish you would stop." She turned her back to him and began to walk away from him. Lapis ran after her. 


	5. Quartz Dead? Lapis's Spell

Setting: This takes place directly after Sailor Moon R. Quartz has come from the future with some of the other Royals of Nemesis to take revenge for the deaths of Demando, Saffiru, Emerald (can't remember her Japanese name), and Rubeus.  
  
Disclaimer: The only people I own are Sailors Nemesis, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, and Ruby. I also own their many other forms, which will be later introduced. Oh, I also own Lord Lapis and his many forms. Other than that.I don't own anyone else in Sailor Moon.  
  
++Sailor Moon Super R++  
  
-- Quartz Dead? Lapis's Spell--  
  
"You know I don't feel the same way. I wish you would stop." She turned her back to him and began to walk away from him. Lapis ran after her. "Why can't you give me a chance?" She turned and looked at him. "I will never love another person as long as I live. After my husband died I was crushed. I don't wish to go through that again." She turned and began to walk again. Lapis looked down at the ground and muttered a few choice words under his breath.  
  
"What took you so long Crystal?" Quartz asked as she walked into the palace. "I ran into Lord Lapis along the way back." Quartz turned her back and angrily stated, "he will pay for this with his life. I will not have anyone bother my family. Do you agree he should be killed Crystal?" She looked at her over her shoulder. "I think you should give him another chance, what he did wasn't that bad Quartz. He is a wonderful advisor and all." She looked down to ground, felling as though she had just let everyone down. "If that is how you feel, then I will let him live, for now." Quartz walked to Crystal and gave her a hug, smiling. Then she turned and walked off to her bedroom.  
  
Quartz slammed her door shut, and fell onto her bed sighing. "How I dislike Lapis. He makes me sick." She rolled over on to her stomach. Lapis watched her every move on a monitor from his room in the palace. "I'll make her regret it all." He grinned as he waved his hand. As he did Quartz fell over as though she was sleeping. There came a knock at her chamber door. "Princess.Alunite has come back." There was no answer. "Your Highness." There was still no answer. Sardonyx sighed and walked off. Inside Quartz lay on her bed, in a sleep like state. Lord Lapis laughed evilly.  
  
Obsidian, Crystal, Sardonyx, and Alunite all waited for Quartz in the throne so she could give them their next orders, and when she never showed up they began to worry. "What happened to Quartz?" Asked Sardonyx as she put her staff away and left her position at the door. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since earlier today." Crystal answered back. Just then Lord Lapis walked through the doors off the throne room. "I can give you your orders." He said. "I don't think so. In the absence of Princess Quartz I am the next in charge." Obsidian said looking up from her book. "I think not, Miss Obsidian. I am the advisor to her highness." He walked over to her and took the book out of her hand and shut it.  
  
"My husband was the Crown Prince of Nemesis, Prince Demando. I think I have power over you." She said as she took the book back from him. Lapis gave her a cold look. "Give me all the evil looks you want. They don't phase me in the least." She smirked at him. He growled under his breath. "I have orders from her highness." He turned and spoke to the others. "She wants you to go to Earth and kill the senshi now." Obsidian almost hit him upside the head with her book, but Crystal stopped her. "Those are not her orders. She would not tell us to do that." Obsidian spat at him. Alunite stepped forward. "I think we should do it. I mean if Lord Lapis says so, we should go for it." She smiled at him.  
  
"You would say something like that you simple whore." Obsidian said under her breath. Alunite walked over to Obsidian and slapped her across the face. "You bitch. How dare you say that to me!" Obsidian placed a hand on the side of her own face. "You will regret ever doing that." She glared evilly at her. "Stop fighting you two." Said Crystal as she stepped in between the two. "We don't need you guys trying to kill each other. Remember our plan." Both Obsidian and Alunite stepped back. They glared daggers at each other. Lapis grinned; the girls were already fighting amongst themselves. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill Quartz. The five of them would kill each other.  
  
Sardonyx left the room sometime during the fight. She was sick of seeing her friends at each other's throats. She went back to Quartz's room to see if she was there. She first knocked on the door, and when there was no answer she slowly opened the door. She looked inside the room and saw Quartz lying across the bed. She walked over to her and shook her to wake her up, but when she didn't awaken she began to shake harder. Quartz didn't even stir. Sardonyx gasped in horror and took a few steps backward still watching Quartz to see if she might wake up. When she didn't wake, Sardonyx turned and ran back to the throne room.  
  
She threw the doors open and everyone in the room turned and looked at her. She gasped for breath then finally said. "Quartz.I went to her room to see if she was there and.I tried to wake her, but." She breathed in sharply trying not to get too upset. "But what Sardy?" Crystal asked as she walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "She didn't respond. I shook her like five times and she never woke up." They all, except Lapis, gasped and ran over to Sardonyx. Obsidian ran out of the room and went to Quartz's chamber. The others followed after her.  
  
"Quartz! Wake up! WAKE UP!!" Obsidian yelled as she shook her as hard as she could trying to wake her. Crystal, Alunite, and Sardonyx stood in the doorway and watched as Obsidian gave up and fell onto the bed crying. The three of them also began to weep. "She can't be." Crystal said as she cried. Lapis stepped up behind Crystal and put his arms around her and hugged her close. She turned away from him and went to Obsidian and knelt beside her. Lapis sneered at the four of them. As he walked away he waved his hand.  
  
Just then Quartz's hand twitched. Alunite saw Quartz's hand move. "She moved her hand you guys!" 


	6. A Shooting Star Arrives

Setting: This takes place directly after Sailor Moon R. Quartz has come from the future with some of the other Royals of Nemesis to take revenge for the deaths of Demando, Saffiru, Emerald (can't remember her Japanese name), and Rubeus.  
  
Disclaimer: The only people I own are Sailors Nemesis, Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, and Ruby. I also own their many other forms, which will be later introduced. Oh, I also own Lord Lapis and his many forms. Other than that.I don't own anyone else in Sailor Moon.  
  
++Sailor Moon Super R++  
  
--A Shooting Star Arrives-  
  
Just then Quartz's hand twitched. Alunite saw Quartz's hand move. "She moved her hand you guys!" She pointed and Quartz's hand twitched again. They all yelled. "She's alive!" They watched as Quartz slowly opened her eyes and sat up. The four of them ran over and hugged her tightly. "You're alright." Sardonyx said as she placed her hand on the side of Quartz's face. Quartz looked at her and then at the others.  
  
The next morning Quartz and Lapis stood in the throne room waiting for the others to get ready. Quartz was dressed in her school uniform which in the center of it's bow she had placed her transformation piece. Lapis wore his usual outfit, blue button up shirt, blue pants, and black trench coat. "What are you waiting on?" Lapis turned and asked her. "I am waiting for the others." As she spoke Obsidian, Crystal, and Sardonyx walked in and bowed. "Where is Alunite?" Quartz asked as they stood up. "I think she is still getting ready. Sardonyx said. Ten minutes later Alunite walked up to the doors of the throne room and said, "If you guys don't come on we are going to be late." She smiled as she spoke.  
  
The five girls walked up to the gates of T*A Academy. A blue cat jumped onto Crystal's shoulder and then onto the wall. "I guess this is where I take my leave and go back to the palace." The cat jumped down to the ground and was surrounded by blue smoke. When the smoke had cleared Lord Lapis stood. "Yes, this is when you would go back. Now you may take your leave Lapis." Quartz said with her back turned to him. He stepped up behind her and whispered something into her ear that made her shiver. He then turned and left. Quartz motioned for them to follow her.  
  
Students gathered as the five girls walked toward the school. There were hushed whispers all around about how lovely they were. Alunite flirted idly as they walked. Sardonyx looked very sure of herself. Crystal smiled and tried to act friendly. Obsidian looked cold and closed off. Quartz looked indifferent. Rei walked up to the five girls and smiled. "Good morning you guys. I'll show you to the office if you want." Quartz smiled and nodded. They followed Rei into the school and down a long hallway until they reached a door the read 'School Main Office'. "This is where you will report in and get your classes." Rei said as she opened the door.  
  
The five girls walked into the office and up to the front desk. There were three ladies standing behind the desk. "We are the new transfer students. We are here to report in Mrs." Quartz bowed her head slightly. The lady behind the desk pointed Quartz to a nearby office. She walked in and sat down. Behind the desk sat an older woman. She turned her chair to the computer next to her desk. "What is your name miss?" "Quartz de'Nemes." The lady looked at Quartz a moment before typing it in. "Ahh.Miss de'Nemes. You transferred here from N*R Academy. Correct?" Quartz nodded, and the lady handed her a sheet of paper. "These are your classes. On your way out send in the next girl."  
  
"Now they are going to introduce us to the whole student body." Sardonyx said as she walked out of the office. A lady came out of another office and walked up to the girls. "Hello. I am the Principal here at T*A Academy. I have called the school to assembly in which we will introduce you girls." They followed her to the auditorium. "Students I would like to introduce Misses Quartz de'Nemes, Obsidian de'Nemes, Crystal de'Nemes, Alunite de'Nemes, and Sardonyx de'Nemes. They are new here I hope that you will all be very helpful and friendly to them." Each girl had bowed when their name was called. The assembly was dismissed to go back to their classes. Rei along with four other girls walked up to Quartz and the others. "We'll show you guys to your classes."  
  
The four girls who had followed Rei introduced themselves. Rei showed Quartz to her class, which was History, Aki showed Obsidian to her class, Literature, Fuyu showed Crystal to her class, Astrology, Haru showed Alunite to her class, Algebra, and Natsu showed Sardonyx to her class, Floral Culture. After their first classes were over it was time for lunch. Obsidian, Crystal, and Sardonyx met up for lunch. Alunite went to flirt with guys. Quartz went off on her own during lunch.  
  
Usagi sat in the shade of a tree. Ami, Makoto, and Minako all walked up her with their lunches. They sat around talking and eating. There was a bright flash and the tree they had been eating by turned to ash. They all jumped back as a bright object flew at them and hit the ground. They looked at the spot that was hit, it had been burnt. A woman appeared above them, laughing. "Who are you?" Makoto yelled as she threw an object at the woman in the air. "I am Star. The leader of the Elemental Four." As she spoke she floated down to the ground and then stood there before them with her arms crossed.  
  
Star was dressed in a purple crop top, and black pants. She had chin length royal purple hair and deep cobalt blue eyes with hints of gold. On her forehead she had a purple star. 


End file.
